


Watching Her

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: 100locations [6]
Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Floor Sex, Seduction, Wall Sex, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your gaze moved lower, brushing over her curves like a lover's touch.</p><p>100locations Prompt: 53: Floor sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her

You watched her.

A few people thought you were worried or concerned about the younger talent taking over. 'Please,' you'd said, rolling your eyes. 'Who won the Tony?' You didn't say that when Kristin was around, though.

Kristin didn't bother guessing why you watched the standby all the time -- she didn't need to. She'd seen that look before, once directed at her, before her Goddamn fucking morals got in the way, putting an end to everything.

When Kristin came into your dressing room one day, closing and locking the door behind her, her face was set in stony concern. 'Idina,' she'd said. 'Stop it.'

'Stop what?' The question was pointless; you both knew what Kristin was talking about.

An angry sigh and slim fingers raked through blonde curls, pulling them behind her ears. 'You know what. She doesn't need your attention. Nobody does, except maybe Taye.'

You almost flinched, but didn't. 'Taye has his own concerns, and none of them are me.'

'Then maybe you should try counseling, instead of seducing your standby.'

'Or maybe you could just stay out of something that doesn't concern you.'

Kristin was hurt by that, you could tell, and she left, leaving the door to your dressing room open. Conveniently, Eden walked by a moment later, and you allowed your gaze to turn hungry as you took her in. Her hair was down, like it usually was, seeming messy and tangled, and your fingers twitched to run through it -- you knew it would be soft as silk. Softer, you figured, than Kristin's dyed-every-two-weeks hair. She had to keep the illusion of perfectly golden locks, of course.

Eden paused in front of your door, chatting with Derrick, who was going in the other direction. Your gaze moved lower, brushing over her curves like a lover's touch. You really wished she'd take her little gayboy boyfriend shopping, because even **your** fashion sense wasn't that bad -- and you knew that you only really looked good when Taye dressed you.

Then she moved on, and Derrick glanced at you, raising an eyebrow at the plain arousal written on your face. You hoped he didn't think it was for him, but then he looked in the direction Eden had gone, back at you, and grinned before going on his own way.

That had been two weeks ago, and now you were no longer satisfied with simply watching her. You needed to touch her.

So after degreenifying and ordering Chinese for two between shows, you invited her to eat with you. You found it adorable, how she was still a little bit nervous and awkward around you, and every time she stumbled over her words, you had a flashback to the seventeen-year-old girl who stood next to her mother at the stage door of the Nederlander. You watched her then, too, while you were signing everyone else's playbills.

She accepted your invitation, and had to run off to tell Derrick and Laura that she wouldn't be joining them, then came back, her cheeks flushed and breathing a little elevated. She'd ran. God, you loved that you could make her do that.

You sat together on the couch while you waited for the food, silence stretching out between you. She must have let her boyfriend dress her, because she wore a low-cut, dark purple top and tight blue jeans; her hair was neatly brushed, and shone in the light, and you wondered when the hell she'd have time to do that, because it was messy as usual when you'd invited her in.

'Do you usually not get dressed between shows?'

Her question startled you, and you lifted your gaze from the fascinating mole just to the left of her cleavage, barely visible on the curve of one breast. You shrugged. 'Easier to just stay in a robe, if I'm not going anywhere, than to get dressed and then get undressed a couple hours later.' It sounded logical, you hoped. Truthfully, you always got dressed between shows, you just figured you'd test her reactions to you with a glimpse of thigh or cleavage every now and then. You crossed your legs. The robe fell apart to halfway up your thighs.

Her gaze seemed to be drawn to the bared skin, and you suppressed a grin. She shifted slightly, and you discreetly pulled the robe a bit further apart. Her gaze shot up, meeting yours for a moment before shifting to the side as she blushed.

Luckily the food came then, and you laid out the cartons across the coffee table. As you ate, you turned on the couch so you were facing her, legs curled under you. You knew the tie on the robe was loosening, but it displayed your cleavage so nicely, and her eyes kept flicking down, so you didn't fix it.

When you were both finished eating, and she was starting to look nervous again, you leaned forward, resting a hand on her arm. You watched her gaze fall, again, and waited until she looked back up at your face. When she did, she was blushing.

'You know, I had a bit of an ulterior motive when I asked you to eat with me,' you told her.

She took that in, then asked, 'You did?' and you find her innocence endearing, although you do wonder if she's really as innocent as she seems.

'Mmhmm.' You let your hand slide up her arm, fingertips playing over her collarbone, then down her sternum until her shirt got in the way.

She inhaled a slow breath, and shifted slightly against the couch, and you wondered if you were making her wet. You hoped so.

You moved your hand back up to her shoulder, then straight down, your palm flat against her, brushing over her breast, ribs, and following the curve of her waist before resting there.

'What are you doing?' she whispered, breaking the stillness of the room.

'What I want to,' you whispered back, then added, 'What you want me to.'

She didn't deny that, and you brought your other hand to rest high on her thigh, and that meant you were leaning over her, so you lightly brushed your lips against hers. Her lips parted, chin tilting up slightly, and you pulled back to take in the complete surrender of her position. You kissed her again, teasing her lips with your tongue until she whimpered.

'Eden,' you breathed against her lips. 'I want you.'

You felt her inhale, and heard her soft moan, then she pressed forward, kissing you, more firmly than you'd kissed her. The hand at her waist slid up to her breast, and she arched into your touch. Her nipple hardened against your palm and you moved your hand to flick your thumb over it. She moaned into your mouth.

And just as you were thinking about ridding her of her shirt, a quick knock sounded on your door, and you groaned. Only Kristin knocked like that. You pulled away reluctantly, kissing her again, before fixing your robe that had fallen nearly completely open and going to the door.

'Where's Eden.' It wasn't a question, there was no greeting, but there was fire in Kristin's eyes, and her gaze dropped to your lips, then narrowed.

'Eden and I are eating together,' you said calmly, and wondered if she would take that innocently or not. Judging from the way she jerked back, then leaned forward, getting into your personal space, you figured not.

Her voice was a low hiss as she whispered, 'If you hurt her, so help me, I will kill you.'

'Hurting her is the last thing on my mind,' you whispered back, and you suddenly realized how true that was. You had known that you **liked** the beautiful standby, but you wondered if like was too light of a word, now. When had that changed?

Kristin glared at you, but finding nothing else to say, left. You closed and locked the door again. Turning, you were surprised to find Eden right there, then shocked to feel her press you back against the door, her mouth covering yours in a passionate kiss. You hands automatically came up to her waist, and you felt bare skin. How could you not have noticed that she'd taken her shirt off, you wondered, and moved your hands upward. The band of her bra was silky, but you didn't care about that. You wanted it gone.

She pulled her body away from yours just long enough for the bra to fall to the floor, and her fingers reached for the tie of your robe, undoing it, then pushing both sides apart. You were suddenly conscious of the fact that you were naked underneath it, and she was still wearing her jeans.

Then her hands cupped your breasts, thumbs flicking over the nipples, and you groaned into her mouth, arching against her and deepening the kiss.

She pulled back, then, and when you opened your eyes, she was watching you. 'I want you, too,' she whispered, and tilted her head down, her lips brushing over your collarbone. Your head thudded against the door, and you moaned as she trailed downward. Lips found one nipple, and you gasped.

Your fingers came up to tangle in her hair, which was, in fact, as soft as you'd imagined it to be, and you held her against you.

Her touch was soft and hesitant when she let her fingertips slip between your thighs, but it made your knees weaken nonetheless. The reaction made her bolder, and two fingers slid against your clit. You gasped profanity, and her lips returned to yours, silencing you.

The same two fingers moved further back, teasing your entrance for a moment before pulling a long groan from you as they filled you. Her palm ground against your clit, and you trembled.

She moved her fingers inside you, making you gasp her name against her lips, and you could feel yourself approaching the edge already. She must have known, because she moved faster, her palm alternating between teasingly brushing your clit and firmly rubbing it. Her lips trailed to your ear, and she bit the lobe, gently. 'Come for me.'

Whether it was her voice, or the curl of her fingers inside you, you would probably never know, nor did you care, as pleasure washed over you, making you cry out.

You thought your knees would give out, but her body pressed you against the wall, keeping you steady, her free hand circling your waist, holding you as you came down. Slowly, she pulled her hand away, allowing her fingers to slide against your clit as she did, drawing another groan from your throat.

You took a moment to catch your breath and steady yourself, then pressed against her. You aimed for the couch, but ended up on the floor, and within moments, you'd shed your robe and pulled her jeans and panties off.

Propped up on one elbow next to her, you allowed your other hand to flutter over her body, making her arch and whimper. Softly, the word 'Please' escaped her lips, and you obliged, moving your hand between her thighs and pressing into her.

She rocked against you as you moved your hand, meeting and retreating in rhythm with you, until you pressed your palm against her clit and she froze. Her body shuddered, inner walls spasming around your fingers, and your name left her lips in a whisper. Although she was tight around you, you curled your fingers, and she arched further, gasping.

It was the quietest orgasm you had ever witnessed, but somehow you felt proud of yourself, with her underneath you, tightening and trembling around your fingers.

'Idina,' she breathed again as she relaxed, and her arms came up to wrap around your shoulders.

You pulled your hand away and held her as she calmed, sitting up and pulling her into your lap, rubbing her back. She buried her face in your neck, and you almost didn't hear the words she whispered against your skin.

You froze, a strange mix of terror and warmth spreading through you. You opened your mouth to speak, unsure what you were going to say until the words came out. 'I love you, too.'

You still watch her, every chance you can get, but now she senses your gaze, and smiles at you. If nobody is around, she'll wink or blow a kiss, or something equally cute and dorky, and you reciprocate.

Kristin has grudgingly admitted that, God only knows how, you're making Eden happy, although she tends to mention your husband more often than she used to. You can't help but wonder if you should tell her that the only reason you and Taye are still together is because it's easier than going through a divorce. Somehow, you think that wouldn't help any.

At least Eden doesn't seem to mind that his ring is on your finger, but then, you sleep in her bed every night, wrapped up in her body and comforting warmth.

And sometimes, you think that maybe... just maybe, this is real love this time.


End file.
